Lady Bizcocho
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: una historia diferente, descubra de que se trata contenido adulto. Terminada. completa
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

 **Lady Bizcocho**

-Este este un concurso para mujeres, HAGA EL FAVOR DE RETIRARSE-

Albert, enardecido arruga la suscripción…

-¡ay! Y… ha Albert ¿Qué le pasa?-

\- Iré hablar con él-

-hijo tu tía Elroy, está sorprendida por como llegaste, sin saludar, ni decir buenas tardes-

-dicen que los machistas somos los hombres, pero también las mujeres tienen lo suyo son responsable de que uno actué como un macho vernáculo, tipo mexicano-

-Eres ocurrente-

-ríe George… es cierto, tengo una enorme ira que ocupa gran parte de mi mente y cuerpo ¿crees que soy homosexual por gustarme la repostería?-

Arqueando una ceja, con los ojos tan abiertos como los de un búho-eh, eh… vivimos en una sociedad donde el hombre y la mujer, tienen definido sus roles… desde épocas de antaño ha sido… ¡así!-

-es decir; no es de hombres querer participar en uno de los concursos de repostería más importante del país…-George enmudecido, sigue con la mirada el recorrido nervioso de Albert por toda la habitación-donde el premio al ganador, del primer lugar será de cincuenta mil dólares-

-puede ser…-

-puede ser ¡puede ser! yo no me detengo ante nada, ni siquiera ante las murmuraciones soy un hombre, me encantan las mujeres, soy un hombre adelantado para mi época, sin embargo he decido, que… ingresare…-

-¿Cómo lo harás? Es para mujeres…aunque el premio es tentador…con eso pagaríamos la hipoteca de la casa-

-hm. Quise inscribirme pero… me rechazaron por ser hombre… tengo un plan…-

Casa de los O´Brian…

-Candy así que serás mi contrincante-

-¡concursare! Y… ¡la destronare!-

\- temo que cuando mucho… quedes en segundo lugar, nadie me ha ganado desde hace más de diez años-

-ya es tiempo de darle paso a la nueva generación, ya es tiempo de que Harina Lady Bizcocho tengan nueva imagen-

-que gane la mejor y en señal de paz démonos las manos-

-tengo una mejor idea abuela Martha, unamos nuestros batidores, amenamente –

Al unísono-¡hecho!-

Alta, rúbea, mocasines bajos, vestido holgado hasta las rodillas, cuello redondo, manga tres cuarto, color negro con estampado de flores blanca, gafas y sombreo entra al certamen…

-y esa mastodonte ¿quién será?-

-chicas dejen de burlarse, pobre de seguro ni novio tiene, con lo alta que es-

-hablando de novio y ¿Terry por fin se van a casar?-

-todavía no se me declara, por cierto va cumplir años, pienso organizar algo romántico-

-¿le vas a dar una empujadita?…-

-algo parecido-

-bellas y hermosas damas ¡bienvenidas! Todas al concurso anual de Productos de repostería Lady Bizcocho a celebrarse en este nuevo año de 1969, solo existe una regla ¡sean originales! ¡En sus recetas! y ¡que gane la mejor! pero… jajaja…nada es tan sencillo, preparan las recetas con los ingredientes que le demos; haber ¿Qué tan creativas son? Actualmente son veinte cinco, en cada ronda se eliminaran cinco, hasta quedar con las cinco posibles ganadoras ¡INICIEN!–

En la primera ronda solo le dieron tres huevos, azúcar y vainilla… estaban exasperadas solo tenían treinta minutos para obtener un dulce de calidad…algunas de los nervios se le caían los ingredientes…

-¡ay! Noooo se me va caer los huevooooosssss, noooo-

-toma, jajajajaja-

-uff gracias, eres muy ágil, por poco me auto descalifico, eres muy gentil tienes, unos hermosos ojos-

-gracias amiguita, tu también, son… cautivadores… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Candy y ¿tu?-

-Berta-

-Berta encantada de conocerte… termina de hacer tu postre…y gracias-

-¡sí! por supuesto-

\- Candy, quedaste como ida ¿qué te paso?-

-nada continuemos-

Realizaron dos desafíos ese día, solo quedaron quince concursantes para el momento…en dos días volverían a enfrentarse…

"estos vestidos son un fastidio, sin embargo tiene sus ventajas al momento de ir al baño…esa muchacha, menudita, de ojos verdes es tan bella… lástima que no la pueda enamorarla aun… debo ganar el concurso como dé lugar…de las que me debo de cuidar es la vieja Martha, tiene demasiada experiencia y como no la va a tener, si lleva diez años en el trono ¿Dónde me cambio? Si llego así a la casa, capaz y mi tía se muera"

-Berta, Berta ¡espera!-

-para ¿dónde vas?-

-A mi casa-

-hm. ¿Te acompaño?-

-es que… como te digo…debo…-Candy puso ojitos de borrego- Mi casa está hecha un asco, mejor vayamos a la tuya-

-Excelente seremos grades amigas, vi como te desenvolviste preparando los suspiros, quedaron en el punto exacto, eres meticulosa-

-en todo lo soy, te puedo mostrar otros trucos reposteriles, quedaras enloquecida y… ¿tienes novio?-

-sí, se llama Terry…-

-Terry terrible-rieron- no me gusta ese nombre trae mal augurio-

-tú, crees pensaba preparar una cena para el día de su cumpleaños será en dos días, quería entusiasmarlo haber si se me declara de una vez, es actor-

-¡actor! MM.-

-tengo mis dudas-

-en que ya sabes como son la mayoría-

-bueno pero él no es así y tu ¿tienes novio?-

-no no tengo, estoy ¡disponible!-

-se me ocurre una idea, mi novio tiene un amigo se llama Robert que tal si ¿vamos juntas a celebrar? y me terminas de dar tu opinión al respecto-

-no sé, no deseo ser entrometida-

-va ser divertido, llegamos entra…-

-segura-

\- claro ¿Por qué tendría duda? ¡Somos mujeres!-

Candy cerró la puerta, se descalzo y se empezó a quitarse la ropa…

"Dios ¿qué está haciendo esta mujer? Dios dame fuerzas… me siento acalorado… se está quitando la blusa, la falda, ahora el sostén, no, no, no… te acerques a mi o ¡no respondo! ¡Dios! que senos tan perfectos, son redondos y sus pezones rosaditos ¡como me gustan! se me está haciendo agua la boca, estoy que los agarro"

-¡Berta! ¡Berta! Te sientes bien te veo pálida, estas sudando, permíteme acomodarte las piernas-

-tranquila estoy bien, solo dame esa almohada-

-toma, si quieres te quitas la ropa ven yo te ayudo, te ayudo con las medias pantis-

-no. No. NOOO… DISCULPA ESTOY ALGO alterada, me pondré la almohada aquí en mi vientre jajaja, para descansar mis manos-

-si tu lo dices me voy a bañar debo ir a trabajar, soy enfermera-

Continuara… en un rato jiji


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

"bájate, bájate ¡Dios dame fuerzas! porque, juro, juro, que entro a ese baño y la hago mía. Hm. El sonar de la regadera me enloquece… en este momento debe estarse enjabonando su hermoso cuerpo, su cabello ensortijado color dorado… oh me pierdo…"

Candy sale con una bata de baño, secándose los cabellos con una toalla-Berta, me pasas el cepillo que está en la cómoda, Berta, por favor ¡Berta! ¿Adónde habrá ido?... qué extraño, ni una nota dejo-

\- llego William y… ¡raro es que salude!…se va directo al cuarto, esta medio misterioso-

-hablare con él-

"hm. ¿Dónde meto estos vestidos?"

-William-

-¡George! ¡¿Pretendes matarme de un susto?!-Albert permanecía de espaldas, escondiendo la vestimenta.

-solo me preocupo por ti eres mi cuñado y mi esposa te cuido como su hijo, me siento como tu padre-

Se da la vuelta -uf… para mi eres como mi padre-

-ven siéntate a mi lado-

-en mi trabajo me darán un adelanto, con eso podremos costear parte de la hipoteca y lograr que nos dé más tiempo-

-ya estas mayor y mi tía Elroy mucho mas. Mi deber es otorgarle un poquito de la atención que me dieron, esta casa será de ustedes, se los garantizo, no quiero que pasen necesidades-

\- eres el hijo que nunca tuve ¡te amo! muchacho-

-yo igual-

-voy asearme, tengo que entregar unos pasteles-

-jajaja de algo te sirvió que tu hermana te enseñara a preparar y adornar tortas-

\- a mi me parece un oficio muy interesante, desde niño me gusto hacer los decorados, algún día escribiré recetarios-

-seguro…bueno te dejo para que continúes…ah cuando ya no lo uses devuélveselo a tu tía, para que no se dé cuenta, le puede dar un infarto jajajaja-

-¡hm!-

"primero entregare este pedido a la señora Hathaway, La jefa de enfermeras Mary Jane y me pongo al día con mas lecturas sobre recetas para postres nuevos, debo ser innovador"

-ya voy, ya voy de seguro es el joven que hace los pasteles mas divinos de la zona-

-hola mi hermosa dama ¿Cuándo nos casamos?-

-si tuviera unos treinta años menos ¡ja! No te dejo escapar, ji ji te secuestro-

-y yo encantado de ser secuestrado-

-mi hijo ¿te acuerdas? que es productor, está aquí, te lo voy a presentar-

-hijo ven y te presento al repostero-

-hola mucho gusto mi nombres… ¡oh! Mi buscapersonas está sonando debe ser urgente…-

-pensé que me acompañarías a comer un buen trozo de pastel-

-mama discúlpame debo ir-

-está bien, Albert tu quédate me ¿acompañas?-

-por supuesto mi dulce doncella-

-coqueto ¿tienes novia?-

-próximamente te traeré a la madres de mis hijos jajaja, la conocerás-

Día del torneo

-Berta ese día te fuiste y no me dijiste nada-

-perdóname preciosura pero, mi bíper empezó a sonar urgente-

-recuerda lo de hoy, ya hable con Terry para que lleve a su amigo…nos pondremos lindas para ellos-

-atención, atención encantadoras concursantes la prueba de hoy, será espeluznantemente jajajaja de ¡muerte súbita!... Pero antes vayamos a publicidad recordemos que esta competencia de mujeres por querer ser la nueva imagen te nuestros productos y portadora de este enorme cheque de cincuenta mil dólares, nos llega gracias a productos de repostería Lady bizcocho-

"¿que tanto me ve esa vieja?"

"piensas mastodonta que me vas a destronar, ya me di cuenta que eres muy hábil. MM. Hare que pierdas"

"la abuela Martha mira muy feo a mi amiga Berta, la cuidare, no permitiré que le jueguen sucio"

-continuemos… a todas se les entregaran la misma cantidad de dinero, deberán ir al súper mercado y encontrar los ingredientes necesarios para preparar escuchen bien, muy bien veinte donas ni más ni menos ¿veremos su capacidad para comprar la cantidad justa? en un lapso no mayor a dos horas-

"para mí esto es pan comido, soy la mejor ama de casa, se la medida y porción exacta requerida para hacer ricas donas de se acerca la mastodonta, le meteré mi bastón y fingiré que fue sin culpa"

-Candy vayamos juntas al supermercado conozco un atajo-

-¡corramos!-

-¡aaaayyyy! mi tobillo-

-lo siento hijita, fue sin culpa-

"Candy ya me está viendo feo ¡para lo que me importa!"

"a mí no me engaña la abuela Martha, está jugando sucio de seguro ya noto que Berta, es una contrincante de peso"

-descuida Candy fue una simple caída, ya no me duele, puedo caminar a pesar del leve dolor… tranquila-

Candy ayudo a Albert a pararse y fueron rápidamente a comprar los ingredientes, ambas se ayudaron, en esa oportunidad quedaron entre las diez.

-solo faltan dos torneo mas y se decide la ganadora de los cincuenta mil dólares netos. Suertes chicas y descansa hoy dieron el todo por el todo-

Albert y Candy caminaban cerca de una construcción…

-¡Quién fuera blusa! para estar pegadita a ese cuerpecito ¡mamacita!-

-¡PERRO DESGRACIADO NO RESPETAS A LAS MUJERES!-

-Berta, no discutas, así son los hombres nos ven como objeto sexuales si se dieran cuenta del asco que nos da cada vez que nos hablan de ese modo, si contesta ya ves lo que pasa todo nos empiezan a pitar-Albert se iba a dar la vuelta para enfrentarlos pero, las palabras de Candy, lo detuvieron…

-parece que no estás acostumbrada a los piropos-

-¡de esa calaña no!- Candy le sonríe

-¡mira unos helados! espera aquí, comprare unos-

Albert estaba cerca de un puente cuando uno de los obreros le dice-hey muñecota así es como me gustan ¡grandecitas!-

-¿ **en serio?** -

\- y… esa vocesota-

-esa vocesota está acompañado de esto-

-eres un hombre-

-y… de esto-

-Berta, Berta ese hombre se lanzo al agua ayudémoslo se puede ahogar-

-¡no creo! la guardia costera se encargara, vamos mejor a tu apartamento-

Continuara…

Klair enormes saludos amiga, sabes que te adoro jiji

Chicas no sé qué me pasa solo quiero hacer dos capítulos de las historias pero ustedes hacen que me extienda, por eso saludos a todas Tuty, Glenda, chidamami, Becky 10000, Yagui, Kira ánima, nina, RORE, Gladys, Sandra Casillas, Mercedes, Magy, Triny, Clair Baza…


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Candy llego a su departamento acompañada de Berta-pasa ponte cómoda, espero no te pase lo de la otra vez, que casi te mueres del sofocamiento, abriré la ventana-

Albert miro a su alrededor y se sentó pensando: "espero no le dé nuevamente por quitarse la ropa"

-traeré limonada, relájate-

-¿y estas fotos?-

-YA VOY DAME UN MINUTO- Candy regreso con la charola, que contenía una jarra de limonada y galletas hechas por ella misma- ten pruébalas las hice yo… son de mantequilla con chispas de chocolate-

-le rindes honor a tu nombre ¡dulce!-

-sí ¿Qué me preguntabas?-

-ah… ¿son tu familia?-

-sí, quiero ganar el concurso en parte para darles, la mitad de mi dinero para ayudar a esas hermosas mujeres que me cuidaron-

-¿te cuidaron?-

-mis padres me dejaron en un orfelinato, ellos me educaron y me dieron las herramientas para salir adelante-

-y la otra parte ¿a que la vas a destinar?-

-hm. Quiero comprar este apartamento-

"cuando te cases conmigo viviremos en mi casa no te hace falta, la otra parte"

–Aunque… estoy segura que Terry no le gustara- fruncía el labio, moviéndolo para ambos lados.

-volvemos con el Terry ¡Terrible! Insisto mal augurioooo-

-jajaja eres chistosa dime ¿Cuántos novios tuviste?-

"En realidad tuve una, le diré su nombre en masculino, así no seré mentiroso"-solo uno Sandro, fue un bonito romance pero, tormentoso-

-¿has tenido relaciones? Jajaja Berta no te pongas de los mil colores, contesta-

-sí y ¿tu?-

-también, solo con Terry en tres ocasiones-agacha la cabeza

-te maltrato ese ¡infeliz!-

-no al contrario, no sentí dolor como tal jiji-

-¡¿Cómo?!-

-te explico era nuestro tercer encuentro él, me dijo **nena espero no haber sido tan rudo contigo** , yo estúpidamente le dije… no te preocupes, no me duele, lo tienes pequeño, deja de angustiarte-Albert se echo a reír abiertamente-no te rías desde entonces no estamos juntos, quizás por eso no me ha pedido matrimonio-

"¡Ni te lo pedirá de eso me encargo yo!… y con migo no tendrás esos problemas de cama"

\- en la cena de hoy lo convenceré de que el tamaño es lo de menos-

-todo es importante-

-si mis amigas me dicen que les encanta el sexo oral ¿a ti te gusta?-

Albert abría las piernas -¡me fascina!-

-hablare con Terry sobre ese aspecto-

-no, no… no lo hagas yo, al igual que tu cometí el error de hacerlo antes del matrimonio, lo ideal es que ambas busquemos a la persona adecuada y si ese hombre no te satisface, lo importante es que busques a otro… ¡te podría presentar a un amigo!-

-es que tengo mucho… tiempo con él-

-ves lo que ocurre cuando te adelantas, además ese nombre me suena a vagancia y el ¿estuvo con otras?-

-si con dos actrices una se llama Susana y la otra Karen pero, cuando se hizo mi novio ya no las volvió a tratar-

-¡qué horror niña! ¡Con lo que me cuentas!-

-¿Por qué?-

\- y se protegió… ¿uso condón? Lo pregunto no solo por evitar embarazos sino enfermedades… he escuchado hablar de una enfermedad nueva, que anda rondando, dicen que baja las defensas-

-bueno con migo sí, y el no tiene nada, antes de eso le hice unos exámenes de laboratorio; lo hirieron en una pelea-

-¡¿pelea?!-

-sí, es que a veces toma y fuma, es medio agresivo jijiji-

-¡lo escucho y no lo creo! ¿Has pensado cuando tengas hijos?

-pensar ¿Qué?

\- existen estudios de seguimiento que muestran que bebes que no presentan ninguna malformación o trastornos evidentes al nacer, pueden padecer problemas del desarrollo a mediano o largo plazo por causa del alcohol y tabaco, producto de la adicción de uno de los padres -Candy abría los ojos desmesuradamente-pero si quieres continuar tu relación tormentosa, puedes ir a cenar con él, adelante… lo estudiare más de cerca, eres mi amiga y te quiero …mucho- la ultima palabra la dijo con voz áspera.

-¿estás ronca?-

Se aclaro la garganta-Ha de ser el frio-

-no me has dicho ¿Por qué terminaste con tu novio?-

-era casado, me entere después…estoy feliz de que haya terminado-

-hm. ¡Esplendido!-

-¿sabes bailar?-

-no mucho-

-Eso es ¡grave! ¡Te enseñare! el restaurant es un lugar de música caribeña… pondré el toca discos, me encanta esta canción de Pedro Infante: **Quien será** -

"ay Dios ¿en qué me estoy metiendo?"

-eres muy alta, voy por mis plataformas jiji-Candy se veía alta, las sandalias le daban veinte centímetros más de estatura, alcanzando un metro ochenta-¡ya volví! te voy a enseñar; la mujer agarra por el cuello al hombre y el por la cintura, pon tus manos en mi cintura, de esa manera jijiji, incluso… hasta lo puedes provocar ¡me gustan verlos sufrir! Meneando las caderas-

"sufría menos cuando la veía desnuda, su vestido corto me hace subir la temperatura, esas piernas tan suaves, como hace contacto con mi… oh ¡Dios! ¡Ten piedad de mi! que ahora no se levante, no se levante...me va a descubrir, piensa en algo feo ¡algo feo!… no puedo ¡la quiero subir en mi…! no piensa algo feo ¡ya se! Eureka el día que entre al baño sin preguntar, y vi los senos de mi tía Elroy… eso fue espelúznate"

-¡estática no vas a lograr enloquecer a un hombre! ese es nuestro secreto para volverlos locos jajaja- Albert, estaba inmóvil como en otro planeta - Apolo once llamado a Berta- Candy le truena los dedos, volviendo en sí - en otra ocasión practicamos ¿te parece?-

-sí, gracias-

-Deberías ir al médico no es normal que sudes de esa forma- por un segundo se quedaron en silencio-analice tus palabras; he decido comprar un regalo a Terry para que deje de fumar-

-¿Qué le vas a regalar?

\- una armónica Y… de paso hm. Un regalo para ti por ser tan buena amiga ¡vamos!-

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Candy y Albert (Berta) caminaban por la calle observando las tiendas de instrumentos musicales…

-en serio… ¿crees que con eso dejara de fumar?-

-bueno… será un avance como es un instrumento de viento, cada vez que le de ansiedad por fumar jiji ¡soplara! y ¡soplara! jajaja y saldrá una hermosa melodía-

-definitivamente, hm. Eres ilusa-

-hm. Berta no me gusta cuando blanquea los ojos y me hablas de ese modo tan negativo, me haces sentir mal, tengo fe de que nuestra relación mejore-

-Halla tú si quieres vivir en una montaña de ilusión-

-Entremos aquí, tienen ofertas-

-señor deseo una armónica-

-Tenemos diferentes modelos le muestro: BLUES HARP, MARINE BAND, Y GOLDEN MELODY, son los más finos y exclusivos, cuesta alrededor de veinticinco dólares se le puede dar un descuento del diez por ciento, déjenme buscar la calculadora- Candy miraba con preocupación el costo-hm. Quedaría en veinte y dos dólares con cinco céntimos-

-jejeje ¿existirá algo más económico?-

El vendedor colocaba sus manos abierta encima del mostrador y mira con desdén- por supuesto tenemos variedad para los menos afortunados -arrugando la nariz, elevando el lado lateral de la boca- ¡es burdo! y ¡común! BLUSERA… hm. Con el descuento te queda en tres dólares-

-tampoco es para que nos trate con ¡desdeño! Somos unas señoritas pobres pero con dignidad- expresa "Berta"

-porque, quieren… yo sé… ¿Cómo podrían ganar dinero incluso tú grandulona?-

Albert, lo iba agolpear por sus insinuaciones…

-jiji tranquila Berta está bien, tenga señor gracias por su amabilidad-Candy la sacaba del brazo, su amiga tenía cara de pocos amigos…

-Candy me hubieras dejado colocar en su lugar a ese ¡viejo! ¡Enano! ¡Calvo! ¡Panzón!-

-y… ¿que ganamos? ellos son más fuerte que nosotras, algún día tendremos leyes que nos protejan será como jejejeje el amanecer de Acuario-

-si ya Neil Armstrong piso la luna y no lo hizo solo-

-no nada se hace solo, lo hizo con Edwin F. Aldrin… Acuario, acuario… cantemos ¡tu primero!-

-Cuando la luna está en la séptima casa. Y Júpiter se alinea con Marte. Entonces la paz guiará a los planetas. Y el amor dirigirá a las estrellas-

-Éste es el amanecer de la era de Acuario. Era de Acuario, acuario, acuario. Cantemos juntas-

Albert y Candy al andar por las aceras desbordaban alegría y felicidad, amb s se giraban…y "Berta" la levantaba.

-Armonía y comprensión. Empatía y confianza abundan…-

-¡AUXILIO! ¡AUXILIO! ESE HOMBRE, ME QUITO MI BOLSO ¡AYÚDENME! ESE ES EL DINERO PARA LA COMIDA DE MIS HIJOS ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ayúdenme!... -

-Berta ahí viene el hombre ¿Qué hacemos?-

Albert, le saco el brazo haciéndolo caer al suelo, camino hasta a él y lo agarro por la solapa- ¿te gusta robar a las mujeres indefensas?-

-¡tienes voz de hombre!-

-¡soy un hombre!-

-¡Si eres un hombre te golpeare!-

Candy llego hasta ellos y le pego con la cartera-VEAN CHICAS ESTE ES EL LADRÓN E IBA GOLPEAR A MI AMIGA-

Todas las mujeres se acercaron, una de ellas dijo-no te has dado cuenta que la mayoría de lo que transitamos por aquí somos mujeres indefensas ¡SINVERGÜENZA! Chicas mostrémosle, que a las mujeres no se les pega, ni con el pétalo de una flor-

-¡ay! ¡Ay! No, no, nooo auxilio dejen de pegarme con el bolso ¡policía! ¡Policía!…-

-tenga señora, su bolso-

\- mil gracias jovencitas permítanme recompensarles con algo de dine…-

-no señora por favor ni más faltaba-

\- ¿en serio?-

-¡gracias! Dios les bendiga por su buena obra- a cada una la abrazo muy fuertemente en agradecimiento-

-Berta ¿Qué hora es?-

-las cuatro-

-solo tenemos cuatro horas para acomodarnos…ven… ¡apúrate!… te voy hacer tu regalo-

-¿Cuál? –

-en la siguiente tienda lo sabrás-

-¡¿vestidos?!-

-Espero no te ofendas pero, vistes como las abuelitas de los años veinte jejeje recuerda estamos a punto de entrar en la década de los setenta, hay que estar a la moda y… mostrar las piernas es parte de ¡ello! jijiji tu siempre usas, ese cuello de tortuga-

-Candy espero no te ofendas pero, si se van a fijar en mi que sea por mi personalidad e intelecto no por como luzca exteriormente-Candy agacho la cabeza-bueno tampoco te pongas así; aceptare tu regalo pero, que sea manga larga y me comprare una bufanda ¿te sientes mejor?-

-sí, Berta ¡gracias! aprovecho y me compro ropa interior ¡vamos!-

"me preocupo cada vez que dice ¡vamos! porque, presiento que no saldrá nada bueno"

\- te presentare a la vendedora es amiga mía, se llama Annie-

-Candy eres tu wau, no permíteme verte te ves, wau… más bella que nunca y súper alta con esas plataformas-

-tú también Annie ¿Cómo esta Archie?

\- ¡fenomenal! Feliz porque, va abrir su propia sastrería-

-eso me hace recordar un ex novio de infancia-

-¿sí? ¿Cómo?- preguntan Annie y Candy.

-bueno empezó como un sastre y termino como un desastre jajajaja-

-Berta, es un chiste de mal gusto, jajaja ok.-

-basta de charlas les mostrare estos vestidos, vayamos al probador-

-hm. Candy mídete este nuevo sostén de encaje, el diseño es de Archie- Albert quedaba boca abierta- únete los senos para que se te realcen mas-

\- se me ven muy pronunciad-

-¡es cierto! te las voy acomodar mejor, te las pondré de este modo-

"¡qué horror! las mujeres sin que se manosean entre sí, nosotros los varones hacemos eso y nos entramos patadas limpias… estoy enamorado de Candy no solo por su altruismo sino también por sus pompis y senos jejeje me agradan verlos" Interrumpen sus cavilaciones-ah díganme-

-Annie te quiere hacer una pregunta, ella tiene un lunar ¿quiere saber si se le ve feo? Yo pienso que no-

-claro muéstrame-

-mira, lo tengo gusto en el pezón derecho-

"¿hasta cuando me castigas Dios?…"

-ya empezó a sudar…-

 **Restaurant caribeño** música traída directo de la Habana Cuba.

-wau… me encanta la guaracha…-Candy al caminar bailaba-

-Candy no des tantas vueltas, al hacerlo se te ven las pantaletas-

-¡de acuerdo! hablas como mi mama, adentro nos toca bailar, no sé cómo vamos hacer-

-es distinto hay poca luz-

-tal vez... cambiando de tema, te vez maravillosamente bella si yo fuera hombre, te pediría que fueras mi novia, jijiji aunque tuviéramos diferencia de estatura, a la mayoría de los hombres les gusta ser más altos que las mujeres; les hace sentirse dominantes y gallardos…al fin, ya vi a Terry, ven te lo voy a presentar-

-hola pecosa-

-hola cariño, te presento a mi amiga Berta-

Albert, le da la mano…

-Berta se mas femenina, yo no soy celosa un beso en la mejilla-

Con el pómulo izquierdo pronunciado y la nariz arrugada, hace como que le da un beso en la mejilla y le da fuertes palmadas… Terry por disimular la fuerza de tal mujer lo ignoro…

-sentémonos primero ustedes las damas-

-Terry ¡feliz cumpleaños! te traje un obsequio-

-Mil gracias tarzán pecosa- se daban un beso de piquito-cosa que enfadaba a Berta…

-te quería hacer una cena en la casa pero, conocí a Berta y decidí mejor celebrártelo aquí… y ¿tu amigo Robert?-

-hablando del Rey de Roma ahí esta- Terry lo recibe con un apretón de manos-Berta te voy a presentar al gran productor de teatro Robert Hathaway-

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Siempre te soñé SongFic. Inspirado en Sálvame canción de Karina.

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

…Robert Hathaway-

"¡ese nombre!… ¡no puede ser! ¡Es el hijo de la señora Hathaway! ¡¿Ahora qué hago?! Me va a reconocer, debo pensar pronto…"

-¡Candy! ¡PRECIOSA Y DULCE! ven para darte un abrazo ¡no te pongas celoso Terry!... insisto deberías ser actriz ¿te gustaría?-

-naci para ser enfermera y repostera estoy, en un concurso donde aspiro ganar… por cierto allí conocí a mi amiga Berta te la quiero presentar, es ella…- Albert estaba con la cara gacha, tapándose el rostro con el brazo- Berta ¿te sientes bien?-

-tengo un poco de mareo ¡dispénseme! -

-Robert, disculpa debo ir con mi amiga, no sé qué le pasa sufre de sofocones, ha de ser el ambiente- Albert, buscaba la forma de salir pero, el bullicio se lo impedía-BERTA ¡ESPERA!... para ¿Dónde vas?-

-al baño corazón-

-hm. Me hubieras dicho las mujeres vamos siempre juntas, te indico donde-

Al entrar al baño hay un grupo de mujeres

\- acércate al lavamanos, lávate la cara, te ayudara-

-¿Qué tienes preciosa? ¿Estás embarazada?-le acariciaban suavemente la espalda.

\- mi amiga sufre de calorones-

-¿será que te viene la menstruación? ¡Aquí tienes una toalla! por si necesitas-Albert se inclinaba en el aguamanil con cara de preocupación…tenia ambas manos en la frente…

-gracias chicas, yo se las recibo-

-De nada, estamos para ayudarnos…una pregunta-

-claro-

\- ¿ustedes están con esos dos galanes de allá afuera el productor y el actor?-

-sí-

-¡uy! qué envidia… ¡agárrenme! ¡Que me muero! jajaja… yo soy una de sus admiradoras-

-¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Silvia-

-lindo nombre…-

-…tu amiga sigue sin habla y esta pálida… no ¡puedes permitir que salga así! se le va a espantar el pretendiente-

"Y ¿está loca de donde salió? ¡Como es de impertinente! en un baño de hombres, ni caso te hacen, cuando mucho una palmada fuerte en la espalda y te dicen ¡ánimo! con antiácido se te quita, la borrachera… y ahora… ¿Qué me van hacer?-

-Una dama jamás sale sin su estuche de maquillaje; primero te secare la cara con…Candy, me dijiste ¿verdad?-

-sí-

\- dame unas servilletas-

-tienes un bonito cabello, no se para que usas este sombrero, te daré unos tip de belleza…relaja tus músculos faciales y… evita pestañar…me lo estás haciendo difícil ¡para ser bella hay que ver estrellas!… -

"¡DESQUICIADA! ¡DEMENTE! ¡Voy a salir de aquí! NO ¡tengo una mejor idea! de este modo no me reconocerá ¡sí! Y… podre dar mi estocada final para que esa relación nacida en tiempos de cólera, se termine de una buena vez…hm. En el amor y en la guerra todo se vale"

-listo quedaste divina, te puse un poquito de sombra para resaltar tus ojos azules"

-gracias Silvia eres un amor, Berta agradécele a nuestra nueva amiga-

-ah. Sí… gracias… Silvia-

-ahora, ayúdenme ustedes-

-¿Cómo?- expresan al unísono.

-Deben ser honestas… Berta dame tus manos, tócame los senos en serio dime ¿los tengo flácidos?-

-no, no, no las ¡ti, ti…enes!-

-si lo dice Berta es ¡verdad! ella es muy sincera-

-gracias te mostrare mis pompis haber ¿tengo estrías?- Albert se mareo.

-mejor nos vamos, no vaya hacer que se le corra el maquillaje-

-hasta luego ¡fue un placer conocerlas! Chau, chau… -

-¡ya regresaron! … bellas damas-

\- ahora sí, te presento a mi amiga Berta ¡¿cierto que es bonita?!-

-elegante- con labios arqueados hacia abajo, ceño fruncido y cejas arqueadas pregunta-¿te conozco de algún lado?-

-no, no creo, soy muy hogareña, no salgo de mi casa-

-hm. Te me haces familiar…-

-bueno el interrogatorio para después, nosotros nos adelantamos y pedimos unos Whiskies, faltan sus bebidas señoritas-

-¡oh! Que caballero… ordenare. MM. pediré un coctel- mirando a Terry de reojo le dice al mesonero- si una margarita y me la sirve en una copa grande a las mujeres nos encanta los grandes sorbos-

-cof, cof, cof…-

-Terry casi te ahogas, permíteme limpiarte la boca-

Albert con el ceño fruncido-Candy…mi muñeca…jajaja… te alarmas mucho… a los hombres hay que dejarlos ¡respirar!-

Se ve que usted conoce mucho de hombres –

estudie en una escuela militar era la única mu…jer-

entiendo pero… cada quien a su sitio, las mujeres en la casa cocinando, limpiando y cuidando de nuestros hijos- Candy interviene.

Me parece una idea muy machista en la casa se puede compartir los deberes, lo que nos encantas a nosotras es el romanticismo; en ese punto se tienen que esmerar, sobre todo en los pequeños detalles-

Ups… o en los grandes, lo mejor es botar la casa por la ventana con los enormes y grandes obsequios que den los maridos jajaja- dice Albert (Berta).

-cof, cof, cof-

-te va tocar ir al médico esa tos no es normal, Candy me dijo que fumas-

-¿Candy te dijo?-

Se le aproximo al oído y en voz baja le dice –sí… Candy me cuenta todo- culmina con una risilla maquiavélica-

-no asuste a mi novio jajaja-

-para nada, leí en la prensa que están haciendo una investigaciones donde aparentemente demostraran, que el fumar cigarrillos causa disfunción eréctil- afirma mostrando el dedo pulgar hacia abajo.

A Terry se le acelera el palpitar del corazón, motivado por el sentimiento de inseguridad masculina. Robert interviene volviendo al tema original.

Ustedes son una encantadora pareja ¿cómo serán su vida en convivencia?-

¡Felices!- voltea en dirección a Candy- amor cuando tu y yo nos casemos, te quedaras en la casa al pendiente de nuestros bebes-

quieres decir que me vas a pedir…-

¡BAILEMOS! TENGO GANAS DE BAILAR, ¡VAYAMOS A LA PISTA!- dice Berta.

Albert se le quedaba viendo a Candy las piernas, cada vez que daba vueltas las apreciaba perfectamente…

-la gigantona, es un poco rara-

-no le digas así, llámala por su nombre, se llama Berta debes acostumbrarte a llamar a la gente por sus nombre y no por sobrenombres-

Blanqueando los ojos –como digas Berta, te mira extraño-

-son ideas tuya es una hermosa persona, tenemos mucho en común-

-auch, auch…-

\- lo siento señor Robert soy mala bailando… quizás debamos cambiar de pareja- se dirigen hasta donde Terry- ¡cambiamos!-

-claro- dice Candy.

-perfecto-

-Berta se supone que bailarías con Terry, no conmigo-

-es que necesito jajaja, que me muestres ahorita unos pasos para desenvolverme en el resto de la noche-

-¡bien! esta guaracha de Celia cruz el Pai y la Mai, se mueve la cintura circularmente y puedes ir recorriendo el cuerpo con el dorso de tus manos para darle sensualidad, ahora das vueltas y abre los brazos, guiada por tu compañero, cada vez que gires sueltas una mano y con la otra sostienes a tu pareja, te sirve para rotar sobre tu mismo eje sin perder el equilibrio y al final para provocarlo, jijiji, te puedes pegar a su cuerpo de este modo- Candy une el entrecejo-tienes una protuberancia… rara ¿tienes una hernia? Vamos al baño para vértela-

-jajajaja, no, no es nada-entre dientes dijo-aun no es momento de que lo veas-

-chicas creo que el baile se hace con el género contrario-

-Chicos cuando tienen razón, tienen razón Candy esta pieza se la concederé a tu novio-

"Y aquí va mi último golpe jejejeje"

-auch, auch ¡ME ESTAS PISANDO!-

\- ¡demos vueltas como me enseño Candy!-

-¡ay! ¡Ay! -

\- chiquito, no te pongas mal-

Terry frunció de inmediato las cejas- ¿a qué viene tu comentario?-

-¡¿Cuál?!-

-¿Qué tan amigas son tu y Candy?- Pregunta mientras Berta lo hace tropezar hasta caer en una silla.

-Somos intimas, chiquito…-

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

…chiquito-

-¡oh! Terry- Candy se llevo la mano a la boca- ¡¿te encuentras bien?!- exclama preocupada agachándose para socorrer a Terry. Mientras Berta…colocaba su mano a nivel de la frente para manifestar sus emociones…

-es mi culpa ¡soy culpable! soy muy torpe al bailar, de nada sirvió que me enseñaras Candy…-

-no, amiga no te sientas mal ¡tampoco es tan grave!-

Terry tenía cara de pocos amigos y al ver la intención de Candy por ir a consolar a su amiga, la retuvo del brazo dándole a conocer su interés de conversar con ella a solas. Albert, intenta intervenir pero, Robert lo detiene de un brazo-creo que los novios necesitan algo de privacidad tu y yo deberíamos, no sé ir a un sitio con menos gente ¿Qué opinas?-

-señor Hathaway, soy una mujer respetable digna de su casa haga el favor de comportarse, a pesar de estar en una época donde expresan paz y amor desenfrenado, yo me conservo como en la época medieval ¡pura! y ¡casta! Y si no quiere que lo golpee con mi bolso ¡aléjese!-

Albert dejo a un Robert literalmente cuadripléjico, emprendiendo su busquedad entre la multitud…

En un espacio reservado se encuentran Terry Candy…

-se puede saber ¿por qué andas develando nuestra intimidad a la gente?-

-a…a… ¿Qué te refieres?-

-¿ahora te vas hacer la desentendida?-

Terry tenía a Candy contra la pared, ella desviaba la mirada, su piel temblaba- ¡mírame! ¿Piensas que soy un bufón? ¡¿Te gustan enormes?! Te comportas como una zorra barata-

-¡Terry! no permitiré que me hables de esa manera , soy una dama- Candy se libera de su aprehensión…

-Para ¿dónde vas?-

-Suéltame el brazo o no respondo-

-el que no responde soy yo- ¡PLAF!…

-¿cómo pudiste? me golpeaste-

-para que aprendas a respetar en ahora en adelante y… ya que tú y la gigantona son tan amigas que ella te regrese a tu casa-

Albert al fin dio con ellos, al ingresar al área reservada del restaurant, casi sale atrás de Terry para darle su merecido pero, tal acción sería inútil en ese momento ya se las descombraría-mira como te dejo ese desgraciado, infeliz el rostro ¡todo rojo! Ya sabía que nada bueno saldría de un chico que tiene semejante nombre, es un cobarde-decía a la vez que sutilmente la ayudaba a levantarse-

-es mi culpa, que él tenga esos complejos, debí callarme

-escucha bien Candy y… que te quede claro… todo ser humano sea mujer u hombre merecen respeto; una vez que se ha sobresalido los limites de ese valor tan imprescindible en la vida, es difícil por no decir imposible recuperarlo, te pegan una vez y luego lo toman de hobby, y ni hablar de las constantes e incesantes pedidas de disculpas y… ¡Plaf!… vuelve a suceder-

-tienes razón ¡vamos a un bar! Quiero beber-

-Tampoco esa es la solución-

-Voy contigo o sin ti-

Salieron del lugar y pararon un taxi, para ir en dirección a un bar exclusivo para chicas-por favor al Show Woman Bar-

Llegaron…

-¿cuánto le debo?-

-diez dólares-

-Candy yo pago ¡Cómo quieras!-

-tenga, muchas gracias-

-ahí está la entrada ¡pasemos!-

Berta entraba a un lugar con luz tenue roja, verde, se impresionaba al ver la cantidad de mujeres jóvenes, adultas solas que se encontraban bebiendo todas tenían, rostro de querer matar a los hombres…

-miren ¿quien volvió?-

-la majestuosa e irreverente Candy-

-que alegría el contar con tu presencia nuevamente cuéntanos ¿qué te trae por acá? Tenía tiempo sin venir-

-¡ROMPÍ CON MI NOVIO!- todas aplaudieron y una dijo

\- ES LO MEJOR QUE PUDISTE HACER ¡LOS HOMBRES NO VALEN LA PENA…!

\- ¡no todos son iguales!-

-¿tu quien eres?-

-¡¿eh?!-

-perdónenme por no presentarles a mi amiga Berta, es mi confidente, me ha apoyado en los buenos y malos momentos-

Una de las líderes, Manuela lo escaneaba a medida que lo recorría con la vista de abajo para arriba-es un milagro que alguien como tu puede hablar bien de los hombres, lo más probable es que nunca hallas tenido uno, y… mas con esa estatura…-

-chicas no se burlen, aquí todas estamos por un interés en común hacer valer nuestros derechos feministas-expresa Cinthya una mujer de rasgos latino-debemos ¡respetar la opinión de cada una! Oigamos sus argumentos-

\- bue…bue... no ¿cómo decirlo? Los hombres son… importantes para la…la…fecundación y el trabajo-

Todas se rieron-algo más que aportar en defensa del género abusador, que se aprovecha de su fuerza proveniente de esa hormona que tanto detestamos ¿Qué se llama? ¿Cómo se llama?-

-¡TESTOSTERONAS!-

-si chicas…y…no pueden ver a una mujer desnuda porque, en seguida le quieren saltar como león a su presa ¿mencióname un solo hombre que vea a una mujer desnuda y no le dé por manosearla?-

-mujeres ya dejen a mi amiga, yo no la traje para que la atacaran, simplemente necesito desahogarme-

Le abrieron el paso para que se sentaran en una mesa…

-me siento avergonzada contigo te hice pasar un mal rato; es solo que no deseo saber nada de hombres por el momento…-

-mujeres pongamos algo de música para reanimar a nuestra querida y amada colega perteneciente al género femenino ¡Candy! que hoy fue víctima de los maltratos de un hombre, demostrémosle que puede seguir adelante sin ellos, pongamos la rocola porque hoy brindaremos por ti-

Todas dijeron-sí, brindaremos por ti-

Manuela se aproxima ofreciéndole una botella de tequila –"Deja de pensar y cuéntame,

Ya sé que ayer estabas junto a él y hoy se ha ido…"-

Cinthya le convida el limón y la sal entretanto le canta-"ya sé que has compartido junto a él, la noche tibia y el amanecer, ya sé que has descubierto junto a él la dicha..."-

-Berta tu… también, voy a llorar…-

Afirma con la cabeza, la lleva a su pecho y le entona-"ya sé que se ha parado tu reloj, pero ahora mismo vas a echarlo a andar, es pronto para dar por un amor la vida."-

Todas cantaron al unísono, al mismo tiempo que se empinaban la botella tanto Candy como Albert…

" **Bailaremos un vals,**

 **Tomaremos después una copa de más**

 **y hasta que salga el sol cantaremos al son**

 **de una vieja guitarra.**

 **Brindaremos por tí,**

 **brindaremos por él,**

 **porque le vaya bien**

 **y mañana verás que es mejor olvidar**

 **que llorar por amor."**

Se acerca Cinthya para capturar su atención levantándole la quijada con la mano…-" **Vuelve a sonreír, olvídale, la vida es ancha y estos golpes del amor se olvidan, después de cada noche nace un sol y vuelven las gaviotas a volar después de la tristeza nacerá la dicha...**

Prosigue manuela-" **si hoy te han maltratado el corazón y duerme junto a ti la soledad no importa porque empieza un día más la vida."-**

Candy y Albert (Berta) salían del bar cantando, bailando y tomando desmesuradamente la botella. Todas las despedían entusiastamente…

" **Bailaremos un vals,**

 **Tomaremos después una copa de más**

 **y hasta que salga el sol cantaremos al son**

 **de una vieja guitarra.**

 **Brindaremos por tí,**

 **brindaremos por él,**

 **porque le vaya bien**

 **y mañanara verás que es mejor olvidar**

 **que llorar por amor."**

-jajaja Berta caminas cómico-

-tú también, yupi-

-te quedas en mi casa ¡hoy!-

-claro nada mas llamo a mis tíos y listo… no quiero, jejeje que se preocupen. Allá está la cabina te…te… le…fónica, espera aquí-

-halo ti...ti…o-

-William ¿estás bebiendo?-

-sí, con mi futura esposa lo más probable es que hoy… mejor dicho dile a la tía que se convertirá en tía abuela…jejeje nos vemos mañana-

-¿quién era?-

-eh. William-

"Le diré que se va quedar con unos amigos para que no arme berrinche."

-¿a qué hora llega?-

-se quedara en casa de un amigo-

-o amiga… esperemos que no se fije en una muchacha comprometida como la otra vez…-

_Berta ya ¿hablaste? –

-sí, agarremos pronto un Taxi…-

Continuara…

Se aproxima el final cualquier sugerencia hable ahora o callen para siempre jejejeje


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

-de…de…déjenos…aquí…ten…ga señor y, gracias-

-espera Bert… Berta…uy… ¿Dónde metí mis llaves? ¡Ya! Las encontré ¡pasemos! ¿Cuántas escaleras?-

-yo, te subo-

-te puedes dislocar una vértebra… ¡uy!- la alza en brazos- ¿Por qué eres tan fuerte amiga? jajajaja-

-Me a…li…mento ¡bien!...-

Berta la acomodo en el sofá y Candy comenzó a reír sola-Berta… ¡yuju!… vamos a chismosear…jajaja-

Albert, se metió al baño se quito el maquillaje y la vestimenta para ponerse solo un Jean. Sin camisa y descalzo se presenta ante Candy, la cual no podía creer lo que veía…

-¿estoy alucinando?... ¡ya no vuelvo a tomar!… ¡lo juro!-se estrujaba la vista con ambas manos y,… ¿tu quien eres?-

-¿Quién crees que soy?- decía a medida que galantemente la recorría con la mirada, caminando hasta ella provocándole una sensación electrizante…

-no sé… un sueño jajajaja… si, eres un sueño no quiero despertar-

-más que un sueño… seré para ti-

\- …ya quiero ver… ¡sueño!…-Candy se mordía el labio inferior al sentir las yemas de los dedos de Albert, recorrerle suavemente su cuerpo, se estremecía ante el contacto con el dorso de su mano… él se poso encima de ella a horcajadas para desabotonarle botón por botón…

-… es la puerta al cielo… ¡sí!...- arqueando su espalda impulsada por la excitación del momento, sus pezones aun permanecían cubiertos por la tela del vestido y, al llegar al nivel de la pelvis se detuvo, haciendo a un lado cada extremo del vestido…para subir hasta sus labios, el cual decidió después de admirarlos besarlos con locura, sus lenguas se entrelazaban, deleitándose el aliento, sus respiraciones se mezclaban, tomo su espalda como sus brazos pegándola a él, apoderándose de su cuello tal cual un vampiro desea beber de la sangre de su víctima, termina de quitarle la prenda, para ir deslizando sus labios hasta el zona inferior de su área púbica, provocando fuertes gritos de placer en Candy…

-continua… continua… ¡sueño! me encantas, me enloqueces (expresaba cerrando sus ojos, hipnotizada por la ocasión)- Albert, se retiro un poco para despojarse del pantalón, sacando de su bolcillo un preservativo, se lo coloco y al fundirse en uno solo… Candy abrió los ojos de par en par, de modo tal, que a ambos se les quito la embriaguez…

-MISERABLE TÚ NO ERES UN SUEÑO ¿Quién eres tú?...despégate de mí- Albert se paro y, Candy se trataba de taparse la desnudez con los brazos-Berta, Berta ¿donde está Berta? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi amiga?... no te me acerques- agarro un palo de escoba y empezó a golpearlo…

-permíteme ¡explicarte!-

-nooooooooo, voy a llamar a la policía ¡no te me acerques demente!... juro que te matare, si te me acercas nuevamente-

-escucha yo soy… yo soy Berta… me hice pasar por mujer…- Candy se sintió mareada…

-esto es una pesadilla…inhala, exhala… ha de ser…jajaja…. estoy segura, respirare hondo y, me tranquilizaré y, relajaré, estoy segura, que si me pellizco despertaré y veré otra vez a mi amiga… auch… no, no está mi amiga ¡rufián! ¡Me engañaste!-

-yo no te engañe-decía Albert con ambas manos abiertas, eludiendo los escobazos de Candy-tú fuiste la que se acerco a mi…al, al empezar nuestra amistad… me quede prendado no solo de tu belleza, sino de tu forma de ser, eres inteligente y amable-

-¡cállate! no quiero escuchar tus argumentos inverosímil, como tu existencia-

Toc, toc, toc… miraron en dirección a la puerta quedando estáticos –Candy soy yo, Terry abre la puerta ¡te necesito! ¡No me iré de aquí! Hasta hablar ¡CONTIGO!-

-Dios mío ¡Terry! me va a matar… tu cállate y vístete, ponte el vestido, no me vayas hacer un escándalo delante de mi novio-Albert estaba molesto por la elección de Candy, sin embargo respeto su decisión y se puso la vestimenta de Berta- Apúrate- Candy se llevo la mano a la frente haciendo su cabello hacia atrás…- metete el cuarto ¡rápido! eso no se te baja ¿Cómo hacemos si te ve aquí? ¿Con esa cosa despierta? Respóndeme-

-¿lo amas?-

-es mi novio desde hace tiempo y, ya no continuare esta absurda conversación, metete en la habitación-

-Candy ¡abre!-

Candy se vistió y se medio peino el cabello- ya te abro Terry -estiro los brazos y bostezo-hola estaba durmiendo-

-y bebiendo-

\- ¿A qué viniste? –

Terry cabizbajo-a… pedirte disculpa no debí golpearte, pero tu amiga hizo insinuaciones que me molestaron… ¿Por qué has ventilado nuestras intimidades? Yo soy un hombre-

-me siento mal, no debí comentar nada, simplemente creí, que desahogándome con una amiga, ella me daría un consejo para mejorar nuestra relación- Albert desde la hendidura de la puerta del cuarto observaba la conversación…

-por eso no puedes confiar en ninguna… he recapacitado y llegado a la conclusión, que lo hizo por un motivo-

Nerviosa pregunta -¿Cuál?-

-está enamorada de mi, y quiere crearnos zozobras entre nosotros pero, no lo conseguirá ¿cierto?-

Candy mirando para ambos lados y con una sonrisa falsa expresa-sí-

"ese tipejo se le está acercando a Candy, no permitiré que la toque"

Terry le hace a un lado un mechón del cabello y al ver por encima del sofá-¡¿con quién estuviste?!-

-¿de qué hablas?-

\- no te hagas la tonta- señala-¡ESE PRESERVATIVO!-

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

-… ¡Ese preservativo!-

Candy fugaz y velozmente responde-¡Berta!-Albert se disponía a salir a enfrentar la situación pero, Candy de inmediato le hace muecas para detenerlo, quedando estático. Terry permanecía a espaldas de la puerta del cuarto.

-Berta, ¡es una cualquiera! ¡Una zorra! ¡pervertida!-Albert, por cada calificativo abría los ojos enormemente; como si le estuvieran clavando un puñal en el hígado…- al llegar aquí… su exnovio la siguió, resulta ser que es casado, tiene esposa ¡imagínate! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!…y, y, yo, yo decidí… DEJARLOS SOLOS. Sí ¡dejarlos solos! para que resolvieran sus diferencias, me fui donde la vecina de abajo, mientras pues… tu sabes hablaban-Terry tenía el rostro tenso, rojo como un jitomate-y, y al regresar los encontré… que situación tan bochornosa ¡desnudos!…-explicaba con los dedos unidos a las manos, moviéndolos de adelante hacia atrás.

-y ¡¿qué acción tomaste?!-

\- la más sabia…-con el dedo índice en dirección a la puerta del cuarto, indicándole a Albert, que se volviera a meter, con el entrecejo y labios fruncidos expresa- ¡la corrí!... Mi casa es un lugar ¡respetable!-erguida y formal.

Terry, la abraza compresivamente-amor… lindura, como te he dicho, no debes estar con esa loca ¿Qué puedes aprender de ella?-

-nada bueno, créeme aprendí mi lección- Albert, se regresa a la habitación, espiando nuevamente.

-Y ya que tu estas… ¡¿estás sin sostén?!-

-sí, estaba durmiendo y apenas me pude vestir-

-MM. Bueno ya que estas así; deberíamos reanudar nuestros encuentros carnales, llevamos más de cinco meses sin estar juntos y así te demuestro, el gran amante que soy…-Candy, le sonreía

"¡¿gran amante?! Después… de lo que sentí y vi del rufián ojos azules, lo dudo…me desharé de ti"

-Terry, me encantaría pero, estoy muy cansada bebí demasiado y mañana tengo turno…mm... ¡temprano!-

-creí que habías arreglado todo para no ir a trabajar, teniendo en cuenta que es mi cumpleaños-

-sí, pero, una compañera me llamo a última hora y acepte, en vista de las circunstancias, recuerda que tu…-

-amor-besando su frente-amor, no, no lo recuerdes ¡olvídalo!…olvidemos ese episodio-

-solo quería, que supieras los motivos-

-entiendo me marcho-sonríe tiernamente - ¿te parece si nos vemos mañana a las cinco en el café del hospital?-

-¡De acuerdo!-Terry, le iba dar un beso pero, desvió la boca, lo acompaño hasta la puerta y, al cerrarla, se deslizo hasta descender al piso, uniendo su cara con las rodillas. Albert, sale del cuarto…

-¿volverás con el Candy, después de lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros?- Candy se paro como una fiera y agarro la escoba para golpearlo otra vez-¡ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay!…-

-lárgate de mi casa, violador, me emborrachaste y por poco haces, que rompa mi relación con mi novio-

-ese hombre te desvalora como mujer… ¡ay! ¡Ay!... te golpeó ¡ay! ¡Ay! fuma, bebe, conmigo tendrás un buen vivir-

-recoge tus porquerías y ¡lárgate!-

Albert, en lo que pudo agarro el bolso y salió fuera del apartamento, sin darle tiempo a cambiarse, en su mente comenzó a recordar el pasado, el cómo su amorío anterior, había sido un rotundo fracaso y ahora con este, que solo duro unos quince minutos, ni si quiera le había dado oportunidad a llegar al clímax. A pasos lentos comenzó hablar con su soliloquio, recordando la canción de Camilo sesto, con el cual él se sentía netamente identificado.

-" **Siempre me traiciona la razón**

 **Y me domina el corazón,**

 **No se luchar contra el amor.**

 **Siempre me voy a enamorar**

 **De quien de mi no se enamora,**

 **Y es por eso que mi alma llora.**

 **Y ya no puedo más,**

 **Siempre se repite la misma historia**

 **Y ya no puedo más,**

 **Estoy harto de rodar como una noria.**

 **Vivir así es morir de amor,**

 **Por amor tengo el alma herida,**

 **Por amor, no quiero más vida que su vida,**

 **Melancolía.**

 **Vivir así es morir de amor,**

 **Soy mendigo de sus besos,**

 **Soy su amigo**

 **Y quiero ser algo más que eso,**

 **Melancolía.**

 **Siempre se apodera de mí ser**

 **Mi serenidad se vuelve locura,**

 **Y me llena de amargura.**

 **Siempre me voy a enamorar**

 **De quien de mi no se enamora**

 **Y es por eso que mi alma llora.**

 **Y ya no puedo más,**

 **Siempre se repite la misma historia**

 **Y ya no puedo más,**

 **Estoy harto de rodar como una noria.**

 **Vivir así es morir de amor..."-**

Bajando las escaleras cabizbajo, escucha- ¡Berta! o como te llames ¡regresa!-sin dar tregua a arrepentimiento, obedece parándose frente a ella, firme, mirándola directamente a los ojos-¡ **termina lo que iniciaste**!- la alzo por los muslos y aprisionándola contra su pecho entro al apartamento y con el pie derecho cerró la puerta… dos horas después… desnudos en la cama…

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-William Albert Andrew-

-¿Por qué te hiciste pasar por mujer?-

-hm. El concurso, solo aceptan mujeres, no hombres. Necesito ganar el dinero, la casa de mis tíos está hipotecada, ellos se hicieron cargo de mí, posterior a la muerte de mis padres, cuando yo apenas tenía cuatro años de edad. Están ancianos y, me desagradaría, verlos en un geriátrico por falta de recursos, esos lugares son tristes-

-¿Cuánto dinero necesitas?-

-cuarenta mil dólares-

-¡¿tanto?!-

-sí, pero ya mi tío pago una parte, falta solo veinticinco mil dólares-

-hagamos algo, yo también necesito el dinero para ayudar al orfelinato, tengo entendido que los tres primeros lugares serán premiados-

-el tercer lugar diez mil dólares, el segundo quince mil y el primero cincuenta mil-

-no te voy a delatar… con la condición que nos apoyemos mutuamente…esto es lo que vamos hacer…-

 **Tres días después** …

-bellas y hermosas damas, el concurso de hoy será televisado, así que ponga su mejor rostro-

-Candy gracias por no delatarme -

\- ahora, somos socios, tú tienes una enorme posibilidad de ganar, eres mejor repostero que la señora Martha y yo, si ganas me das el treinta y cinco por ciento del premio-

-me parece gusto-

 **En la casa de la señora Hathaway**

-hola muchacho que emoción verte ¿estás triste?-

-Algo, necesito hablar con Robert-

-adelante, muchachito voy a llamarlo, siéntete en tu casa-Terry enciende el televisor y comienza a sintonizar los canales-ROBERT, ROBERT, TE VINO A BUSCAR TERRY GRAHAM ¡BAJA! listo ya viene, jiji-

-Terry ¿a qué se debe tu presencia?- se dan un apretón de manos y un abrazo efusivo.

-estoy devastado, Candy lleva tres días sin contestar mis llamadas, hace dos días nos íbamos a ver pero, no llego a la cita, la fui a buscar a su apartamento y, la casera tampoco me supo dar explicación-

-y, ¿el hospital?-

-también fui y me dijeron que está de permiso, tienen prohibido dar mayor información de su ausencia…-

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-

Afligido contesta -buscar un detective y,…-

-veamos el concurso de Lady Bizcocho, chicos está por iniciar-

-Mamá, estamos conversando-

-prueben esta deliciosa torta, que le encargue a Albert…-

-¿Albert?- los ojos de Robert se enfocaron en la pantalla televisiva, observando a las concursantes.

-acuérdate de él, es el muchacho, rubio, alto, delgado, cabellos semilargo…-

Robert, no lo podía creer-Terry esa muchacha del otro día ¿tiene un hermano?-

-ni me la recuerdes es una zorra, que utilizo el apartamento de mi Candy, para hacer sus cochinadas, ya no se hablan-

-ambas aparecen en vivo en el canal cinco y, se ven más unidas que nunca, mira como se ríen y abrazan-

Terry cambio de inmediato de semblante, salió hecho una furia y tras él, preocupado Robert…

Continuara…

Yagui, Mercedes: gracias por acordarse mi cumpleaños jiji.

Me encanta alegrarle los días de cada noche. Yo también ¡extraño! a Tuty y ojala vuelva pronto esperemos, jiji. El siguiente ya es el final mil gracias por haberla seguido, sin ustedes estos capítulos jamás se hubieran realizado. Mil gracias a Glenda, Conejito, Becky 10000 c, Mercedes, Sandra Casillas, Stormaw, Clair, Kira ánima, Rore, nina, chidamami… y a todos los que leen y no dejan comentario jiji se les quiere muchas gracias de corazón. Y continuemos mas por nuestros rubios favoritos Candy-Albert.


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

 **Capítulo final primera parte**

-¡Terry! espera no vayas a manejar así; son dos horas de distancia-

-eres un buen amigo Robert -

-por supuesto, no quiero que mi actor estrella, sufra un accidente, bajarían las ventas de boletos jajaja ¡tienes demasiadas fans!...-

 **En la competencia…**

-Albert oh ¡Dios! ¿Qué te ha sucedido? De ese modo, no podrás continuar en el reto ¿Qué haremos?-

-es una simple caída Candy, ahora el triunfo de ambos recae en ti, confía en ti ¡gana!-

-gracias, mil gracias, sabía que nuevamente… ¡ganaría!-

-¡Confía en ti! eres detestable Albert, Albert, Albert…-

-¡ah! ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?-

-jajajaja estabas en los brazos de Morfeo, recuerda eres una dama, no puedes andar acostándote en la hierba jajajaja ¡vamos! ya empezaron a llamarnos-

"hm. Candy y esa gigantona, se ven demasiado unidas, buscare la forma de que ambas sean eliminadas, jijiji, sobre todo la mastodonte"

-damas y caballeros es para mí un honor, iniciar esta transmisión desde, uno de los parques más emblemático de chicago: Jackson Park. Aquí definiremos la ganadora-señala con la mano derecha, mientras que con la otra sostiene el micrófono- no solo de este majestuoso trofeo, sino de este suculento cheque por la cantidad de… ¡CINCUENTA MIL DÓLARES! además, de convertirse en la imagen por un año de los productos de repostería Lady Bizcocho. Esperemos gane jajaja ¡OTRA! estamos cansados de la cara de la señora Martha, que se ha titulado por toda una década, jajajaja ¡es un chiste!-

"idiota, un chiste, como no, hare que te despidan, estúpido, jovenzuelo"

Aproximándose hasta la abuela Martha, con ínfulas de galán, le pregunta -¿Volverá a ganar?-

-desde luego mijito, llevo diez años siendo la imagen, soy la reina de las amas de casa, cada día me reinvento con nuevas recetas y gracias a ello, han obtenido grandes ventas. Nuevamente, jiji demostrare mi ¡talento!-

-¡así es! Y con estas declaraciones de la ex y posible imagen de Productos Lady Bizcocho… ¡regresamos a la competencia!-

-¡estoy nerviosa! creo que perderé-

-tienes un gran talento, maten estas palabras en tu mente, somos un equipo, juntos ganaremos ¡te amo, mi pequeña!-

-yo, igual, me gustaría besarte pero, con esa vestidura no jajaja-

-explico la dinámica de la primera eliminatoria, observen hacia atrás , tienen dos estantes con sesenta productos, de los cuales deberán llegar hasta ellos y tomar la cantidad de productos Lady bizcocho, requeridos para preparar un rico postre, las cinco primeras que logren obtener una receta original y deliciosa con los artículos que logren agarrar, pasaran a la siguiente ronda ¡final!-

\- Candy, recuerda confía en ti ¡ganaremos! Y compartiremos todo- se tomaban de las manos.

-gracias Albert-

-en sus marcas, listo ¡FUERA!-

Todas corrían como locas, trataban de tomar la mayor cantidad de ingredientes…Albert, llevaba en sus brazos más de quince artículos…

-hay mi niña linda de fuertes brazos, me duele un poco la espalda por el peso ¿puedes ayudarme con las mías? jijiji ¡¿quiere?!- pidió amablemente la abuela Martha.

-desde luego, le ayudo, tan solo son tres-

-Colócalas aquí, en mi mesa-

-auchhhhhhh- la abuela Martha con unos alfileres de costura, le pincho un glúteo a Bertha, haciendo que sus productos cayeran en la mesa, solo logro quedarse con seis, cuando iba a reclamar, llego Bob el conductor y dijo…

-¿ocurre algo?-

-sí, esta jovencita pretende quitarme los productos…-

-¡mentira!-

-preciosura ¡eres una niña mala! como me caes bien, dejare pasar este altercado, que se ha presentado con la dulce, gentil y tierna abuelita. Lindura, ve a tu mesita-

Albert, con cara de pocos amigos obedece-¿tan pocos productos necesitas? ¡Eres genial!-

-Candy caí en la trampa de la vieja-

-es una harpía y tramposa ¡qué horror! ¿Qué harás?-

-nada, seguir adelante-

-Te puedo solo dar un huevo-

\- con eso quedara perfecto, tengo leche, hm. Arroz, mantequilla, azúcar, harina, cacao y tomare de mi bolso unas fresas, que compre-

-el tiempo ha ¡culminado! veamos los apetitosos postres. Enfoquen la cámara ¡por favor! MM. delicioso ¡provocan! El jurado ya tiene el veredicto, mencionemos los nombres- todas estaban nerviosas- la señora Martha, con su rico postre de tarta de queso y chocolate blanco, seguido de Sharon con su pudin de mango y granola… ¡divino! solo eso puedo decir ¡delicioso!... avancemos… Candy White, con un espectacular Flan de galletas-Candy giraba de la emoción-María con la gelatina de leche y frutas y por ultimo ¡eh! ¿Qué es esto? ¡Algo nunca visto! Pero, extraordinario: Sushi dulce de arroz con leche y es una receta mega original de la señorita ¡Bertha!-

"de nada valió mi esfuerzo por sacarla del juego; ya verán que en la siguiente, si la saco de una vez por todas y, ustedes chito no digan nada… jajajaja"

 **Manejando…**

-¡apúrate! o no voy a llegar a tiempo para ¡enfréntalas! Y, enseñarlas que de mi nadie se ¡burla! Soy un ¡hombre!-

-falta poco, en la vía hay trafico, tomare otro atajo…-

 **Bar show Woman**

-chicas vean el canal cinco, nuestra amiga Candy está siendo televisada-

-en esos programas para amas de casa-

-Manuela no seas así, apoyémosla, además deberíamos ir hasta haya, queda a diez minutos de camino-

-mejor miremos desde la pantalla chica…-

-bienvenidos nuevamente al último corte de la competencia, quien tiene el gusto de llevarle hasta sus hogares, esta lucha de batidores y espátulas ¡Bob Aguirre!-camina por cada competidora- ustedes alcanzaron llegar hasta aquí, gracias a su talento culinario. Todas son ganadoras pero, solo una ¡GANARA! JAJAJAJAJA, será de ¡muerte súbita! en esta última contienda, deberán con el uso de la "batidora, la batidora, la batidora," tengo el presentimiento, que este utensilio servirá de inspiración para componer un tema musical pegajoso, jajajaja. En fin, crema para decorar pasteles, quien obtenga el diseño más hermoso será la ¡CAMPEONA!-

\- Bertha, estaré alerta a cualquier movimiento de la abuela, la tendré vigilada-

\- también yo-

La abuela Martha extraía de su bolso un gotero con tinta negra y reía de forma macabra…

-¡otra vez me lo hizo!-

-¿Qué cosa?- expreso con ojos de preocupación.

-la crema se torno negra-

-¡te descalificaran! Nuestros planes se vendrán abajo-

-se me ocurrió una idea, ya verás-

-el jurado esta en este momento deliberando, ha quedado fascinado ante tanta creatividad. En seguida anuncio, las finalistas del quinto al primer lugar, recuerden todas son ¡ganadoras! por haber llegado ¡aquí!-

"con el quinto lugar, no pagare la hipoteca"

 **Estacionamiento…**

-¡Al fin llegue! ¡ya me escucharan!…-

"¡seré nuevamente vencedora!... que persistente es, cree que con ese color de decorado ganara"

-nombro el quinto lugar, el quinto lugar es para Sharon- Sharon tumbo la torta y le saco el dedo medio al jurado, el resto sonreía.

-Albert-expreso en voz baja- continuamos dentro de los cuatro lugares, tengo el presentimiento que ganaremos-

-el cuarto lugar es para María- tomo su bolso con odio y escupió al piso con desdén- ¡qué carácter!... procedo a mencionar el tercer lugar- Candy saltaba de la emoción- el tercero es para Candy White, solo nos quedan, dos concursantes, miremos primero sus trabajos- la señora Martha nos sorprende con un estilo psicodélico mientras, Bertha un estilo gótico, totalmente ¡innovador!-

"me es intransigente considerar, que le hayan gustado semejante decoración ¡Malaya!"

-señora Martha y señorita Bertha, pónganse cada una a mi costado- el presentador le guiñaba un ojo a Bertha, generando en Albert cierto repudio…

-bien y la ganadora es…-

Continuara… el siguiente si es el varadero final jijiji


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

-bien y, la ganadoras es- sonríe como todo un Casanova-jejejeje pero antes a comerciales yaaaa ¡volvemos!-

-¡odio los programas de concursos!... lo dejan a uno siempre a la expectativa-

-Cinthya, a ti te gusta torturarte, te dije que mejor viéramos el canal científico, así nos instruimos mas-

-Manuela, tenemos el compromiso de ayudarnos entre todas y mas, vimos que Candy ya gano el tercer lugar ¡ojala Bertha gane! seria emocionante, me cae muy bien-

-será- expresa con indiferencia.

 **Por otro, lado cerca del área de las eliminatorias** …

-Terry ¡piensa antes de actuar! ¡Evita ser tan impulsivo!…- sugería Robert, al caminar rápidamente a la par de Terry, el cual estaba hecho todo un energúmeno. En sus pensamientos "me van a oír sobre todo tu, Candy ¿Cómo se burlaron de mi? seguro en ese apartamento metiste un hombre y ella te sirvió de cuartada…"

-Albert, acomódate bien la bufanda no se te vaya a notar la manzana de Adán-

-por supuesto pequeña… te quiero besar en este momento pero, no podemos…-

-yo también… ya ves que ganamos los primeros diez mil dólares, solo falta que te mencionen en el primer lugar y, taran ¡listo!-

-esperemos de lo contrario, buscare la forma de comprobar la tramposería de la abuela Martha, ya viste todas los artilugios que armo para sacarme del juego, en realidad tu deberías tener el segundo lugar-

-Albert, yo estoy feliz con mi premio-

-bueno, un besito fugaz, sin que nos cachen…-

-sí- detrás de un árbol se besaron, hasta que escucharon nuevamente la orden de regresar al escenario…

-señoras y señores televidentes le recordamos, que este concurso es auspiciado gracias a productos Lady Bizcocho, lo mejor para sus postres- el conductor se coloca en el medio de ambas- ahora, si la ganadora… es… es… es ¡Bertha!-

-¿Qué? ¿Esa idiota? No lo permitiré- la abuela Martha iba a lanzar el pastel de Albert al piso, Candy iba impedir tal injusticia, cuando una mano le sostuvo el brazo…

-Candy ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme?- a Candy se le acelero el corazón de los nervios al mirarlo- si estas con otro ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¡CONTESTA!-

-yo, yo te deje una nota…-

 **Tiempo pasado veloz…**

-señora Kristin, puede entregarle esta carta a Terry-

-claro señorita Candy, con gusto-

\- gracias-

-¿Qué tienes en la mano?-

\- una carta para Terry, se la dejo la novia-

-yo, se la entrego-

-tenga, gracias-

-y ¿esa cara Susana?-

-Candy le dejo esta carta, léela…-

-" **estimado Terrence Graham Chester, créeme he buscado las palabras adecuadas para expresarte mis sentimientos con respecto a nuestra relación. Quise decírtelo personalmente, pero temo a tu reacción violenta, ya una vez me golpeaste y, eso me aterra. En fin, lo que trato de decirte… es que… no es tan grande como yo pensaba el amor que nos teníamos…¿entiendes?... las cosas aunque se vean pequeñas…hay… ¿cómo lo digo?… los pequeños detalles, si son importantes… créeme… con poca elocuencia trato de decirte… me cuesta expresarlo…ya respire hondo, lo diré: encontré un enorme y gran amor, que si me llena y me respeta como mujer, por favor no me busques y deseo, que encuentres a alguien, que te complemente** "-

-¡¿Qué hacemos?!-

-¡escóndela! el chiquito, digo Terry, debemos mantenerlo animado y más aun que tiene el rol protagónico de Romeo, después de la gira se la damos-

-de acuerdo Karen, será nuestro secreto, capaz y le acepta el contrato a la compañía esa, barata ubicada en Rock Towm- amabas al unísono-¡cierto!-

 **Tiempo actual veloz** …

-¡NADIE ME ENTREGO NADA!- Terry se disponía a sacar a Candy de ese lugar a arrastras…se escucho una voz fuerte e imponente…

-suéltala Terry- Robert intervino…

-ya sabía yo, que tú eras Alberta, el muchacho que le vende los pasteles a mi madre…-

 **En el bar Show woman…**

-chicas vean se ha fomentado un alboroto en el concurso, dirijámonos a ese lugar y apoyemos a ¡nuestras amigas!-

-por primera vez te doy la razón manuela, ese Terry nunca me agrado del todo…-

 **Competencia…**

-¡así que eres hombre! y tu degenerada te acostaste con él, en mi cara ¡eres una zorra! Yo creyendo en tu palabra-

-TE DIJE QUE LA SOLTARAS O NO RESPONDO-

-quieres que la suelte ¡ahí te va!-

Él, la lanzo al piso con brusquedad pero, Albert la atajo a tiempo.

-ya verás desgraciado de lo que soy capaz, te arrepentirás de haberla golpeado-

Terry le lanzo varios golpes, los cuales esquivo a la perfección. El productor y conductor en ningún momento permitió, que apagaran las cámaras…-continúen grabando tengo el presentimiento, que los reality show, será la programación del mañana ¡graben!-

Candy trataba de impedir que se agredieran, Albert ya le había dado dos golpes en la quijada, cuando Terry iba arremeter en contra de él, unas manos lo detuvieron…

-¡¿con que te gustan pegar a las mujeres?!-hablo la líder del grupo Manuela, Robert apenas vio el alboroto se escondió.

-Suéltenme, feministas ¡dementes! –

-Chicas sosténgalo, le voy a propinar dos buenos golpes en el estomago- ya Terry, sin habla fue amordazado y sentado en una silla… Candy se acerca a él, un poco acongojada por la situación vivida, Albert permitió el acercamiento – Terry, perdóname me falto valentía para enfrentarte pero, entiéndeme tenía miedo a que me agredieras, ya ves todo el escándalo que se armo-

Más tranquilo y calmado pregunta-¿Qué no te gusto de mi Candy?-

-pensé que tú eras el amor de mi vida, he ignore otras señales. Pasaba por alto tus desatenciones, necesito un hombre más amoroso y comprensible, si me amas, como dices me dejaras ir con el hombre, que está destinado para mí- Terry cabizbajo pide que lo desaten y, al abrazarse por última vez…

-ya dejen la estúpida ¡melosería! – Dijo la abuela Martha arrancándole a Albert la bufanda-obsérvenle la manzana de Adán-el conductor sintió escalofríos al recordar que hace pocos segundos le hacía guiños…

\- tiene razón chico lamentablemente, ya… no podrás obtener el primer premio-

Todos empezaron a protestar- que gane, que gane, que importa si es ¡hombre!-

-¡Cállense! ¡Cállense! ¡Idiotas! aquí la única ganadora soy ¡yo!-

Todos la abucheaban- Buuuu…-una limosina llega, se estaciona y se baja una frágil y tierna señora…

-buenas tardes-

-no puede ser es la primera lady bizcocho- comenta Bob…

-hola Bob, todos la miraban sorprendidos-

Candy dice- pero, pero usted es…-

-sí, Candy soy la jefe de enfermeras Mary Jane pero, antes fui la primera Lady bizcocho, y desde hace algún tiempo decidimos hacer seguimiento del concurso, entre el público hay varios infiltrados, que me estuvieron informando de los movimientos sospechosos de la señora Martha. En efecto, se corroboro las artimañas que utilizo en contra de Bertha, tenemos las evidencias fotografiadas-

-me llamo Albert-

-Sí, Albert, ya no es ganador por ser hombre, ni Martha, por tramposa. Así, que dé a cuerdo a los estatus de concurso la nueva Lady Bizcocho es…-

-es…-

-Tal cual Bob, es Candy, las otras chicas, que fueron descalificadas pueden regresar y recibir sus premios-

Martha le piso el pie a Bob y le saco el dedo medio Mary Jane, que manifestó- típico nunca cambiara, parece… amable-blanqueando los ojos.

Candy y Albert se abrazaban, las mujeres que alguna vez habían ofendido al jurado, se devolvían con una sonrisa haciendo una reverencia cordial…

-Albert, muchacho no te vayas aun, no he termino contigo, he querido verte, desde hace tiempo, tu eres el joven que preparaba y entregaba a domicilio los ricos pasteles, como ya sabes soy accionista mayoritaria de las empresas Bizcocho, recientemente creamos un nuevo proyecto por lo que nos gustaría, que seas la nueva imagen de Lord Bizcocho-

-¿En serio?-

-en serio-

-eso quiere decir que tu serás Lord y yo Lady bizcocho ¡genial!- todos estaban satisfecho pues, habían logrado su cometido, Robert, le gusto la actitud de Manuela por lo que comenzó a planificar un encuentro entre ambos, sin que ella se diera cuenta…

A los días Albert presento a Candy a sus tíos, tanto Elroy como George, les encanto…

 **Dos años después** …

-en las noticias sale que Terry se va a casar con Karen-

-eso me hace muy feliz-Candy se le sentaba en las piernas al ahora esposo Albert- pero sabes que me hará mas feliz una cosa-

-temo preguntar-Candy afirmaba con la cabeza-no, no-

-sí, si… anda Albert, así me gusta, agáchate un poco más-

-Candy, era necesario-

-sí, ¡entiende! extraño a mi amiga, jijiji ayúdame a ponerme el tacón derecho, debemos salir-

 **Bar Show Woman**

-chicas llegaron nuestras amigas-

-Esto no es divertido- dijo Albert

-Bertha que bueno verte siempre, serás ¡bienvenida!-

-por haberme traído aquí, hoy recibirás doble tanda-

-Ya quiero recibir mi castigo- seductoramente Candy le rodea el cuello a Albert para besarlo… Candy le daba de beber a Albert en grandes cantidades y él en medios del apasionamiento del, lugar alumbrado con luz tenue, verde y azul puso la rocola y le cando:

 **-"Mareos, estoy tan mareado que mi cabeza está girando,**

 **Como un remolino que nunca acaba…**

 **Y eres tu muchacha que hace que gire…**

 **Tú me estás haciendo marear.**

 **La primera vez que te vi, supe que tenía que hacerte mía.**

 **Pero tan difícil hablarte con tus amigos alrededor tuyo todo el tiempo** "-sus amigas le pusieron mala cara pero, al continuo cantándole y sonriéndole- " **te quiero como mi dulce compañera, pero me la estás haciendo difícil…**

 **Estoy dando vueltas todo el tiempo.**

 **Mareos, estoy tan mareado que mi cabeza está girando,**

 **Como un remolino que nunca acaba…**

 **Y eres tu muchacha que hace que gire…**

 **Tú me estás haciendo marear.**

 **Finalmente conseguí hablarte y te dije todo como me sentía.**

 **Entonces te tome muy cerca a mí, te bese y mi corazón empezó a fundirse.**

 **Muchacha tú tienes el control de mí, porque me mareo si no te veo.**

 **Yo necesito llamar al doctor para algo de ayuda.**

 **Mareos, estoy tan mareado que mi cabeza está girando…"** -

Él, la tomo en brazos girándola, unieron sus frentes para hacerse naricitas y se dijeron al unísono- **Te Amo** -

 **Fin.**

Ah… ups, casi se me olvida Robert y Manuela al final terminaron siendo novios.

 **Ahora si Fin.**

Gracias a todas por el apoyo jejejeje las adoro este ha sido el primer fic que ha sobrepasado los cien comentarios y se logro gracias a ustedes, la número 100 fue Paula, jijiji la tengo monitorizadas jajaja, mi Tuty la 99 pero todas lo hicieron posible mil gracias y las nombro cualquier sugerencias será escuchada… terminare con el favor de Dios el huésped y la hija de mi jefe para concentrarme en el coleccionista… jiji para poder iniciar tres que están en cola. De todos modos esto no sería posible si: Glenda, Yagui, vero, Mercedes, Jane, Stormaw , Mary silenciosa, Kira ánima, Lizita, Invitado, Fandcya, Jane, Tuty, Paula, Sandra Casillas, Eduardo622, Triny, Mercedes, Conejito, Locadeamor, espwero no me haya faltado ninguna y todos aquellos y leen y no comenta gracias por seguir y haber estado con esta historia cualquier duda o sugerencia hágala saber serán escuchadas jiji.


End file.
